


The Way through My Heart is a Walk in a Park with My Dog

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Neighbour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: Margaery loves dogs. Luckily, her new neighbor has one. Grey Wind has taken a liking on her and very much prefers her than Robb's current girlfriend. And Margaery sets that to her advantage.





	The Way through My Heart is a Walk in a Park with My Dog

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is slow burn but i can never resist a good slow burn !

Margaery has a new neighbour next door with a pet canine. She could tell because all morning there have been loud movements of boxes, moving crew asking where to place furniture, and a dog barking delightedly at its owner. 

It absolutely disrupted her peaceful Sunday that usually consisted of movie marathons, binge eating, and doing nothing but enjoy the quietness of her apartment. Since she can’t get peace in her own home, she decides to jog around the park. 

When she steps out, she noticed a Siberian husky nearly occupying the entire hallway. It had shaggy grey fur and artic eyes. She meant to sidestep but the dog spotted her and wagged its tail, circling around her and jumping around in unadulterated and unexplained joy.

“I’m going to walk Greywind. Would you like to go with me, dear?” A silvery voice declared inside the apartment next to hers. 

“No and maybe she’ll be calmer after that walk. Have fun, babe.” A woman’s voice replied with gruffness that indicated she didn’t really like her boyfriend’s dog; the very same one that’s still takes in the sight of Margaery with absolute joy.

She froze when she saw the owner of the energetic dog.  _ My God…  _ She gushed in her mind. He’s certainly a handsome man. He his curls nearly covered his ears and his forehead. It was incredible how his eyes are much alike of the dog in the hallway at that moment. He has an outfit almost the same jogging outfit as her but he wore a fitting ash grey shirt and the pants he wore are graciously snug on his thick thighs.

He gasped when he saw his dog barking delightedly at Margaery. He approached Greywind and pulled him away from his new neighbour. “I am so sorry for that! Did he bite you? Are you okay? I-I have first aid kit inside….” He asked question after question and gazed at her with genuine concern that she felt her mouth curling into a smile.

“No, no, I’m fine. Your dog seems really happy to move here.” She says and sooths his worries. 

He smiles and seeing him worried or contented is adorable either way. “I’m sure he is! We’re closer to the park now. I’m Robb Stark by the way. I just moved in here.” He introduced and held his hand out.

She accepts the handshake because his hand is so soft almost like his dog’s fur. “I’m Margaery Tyrell. And welcome abroad.” She says and almost smacks her palm on her forehead in saying something so dumb.

Robb laughs, a very cute one that makes her smile once more. “Thank you.” He said and his smile looks really enchanting along with his soft beam and glittery eyes.

“Baby, who are you talking to?” The disembodied voice called out and dainty clicks of heels tapped against the wooden floor. She stood a little over her height of five feet, her jet black hair, coffee brown eyes, and a frown on her lips at seeing a stranger standing so close to her boyfriend. 

But, the oblivious man between them didn’t notice the tension. “This is Margaery Tyrell and Margaery this is Talisa Westerling, my girlfriend.” He announced.

They merely nod and when she stepped out the door, Greywind is growling against Robb’s leg. 

Margaery wanted to smirk at this. Robb’s dog seems to be more comfortable with her than with his girlfriend. 

Talisa pouted. “Honestly, when will that monster love me?” She jokingly asked but her beeper rang and she puffed a breath. “Bye and see you for dinner.”

Robb reacts with a frown on his lips that his girlfriend didn’t even notice even when he bends down to peck her cheek. He glanced at his new neighbour and shrugged. “She’s busy at the hospital.” He excused. “Nice meeting you by the way Margaery but I have to walk Greywind. Talisa thinks he’s been crammed in the car for too long and that’s why he nearly bit her foot off.” He laughed again. Once again her heart thumped particularly harder when she heard this musical innate sound he emits.

“I don’t think he can harm a thing….” Margaery countered as she stroked his head and Greywind gladly allowed with a wag of his tail. She already likes the dog because the Siberian clearly doesn’t like his girlfriend and is more inclined to her presence. “I’m going to the park to jog.” She slips in with the slyness of a fox. 

Robb snaps his fingers. “Oh, he definitely loves you! Why he doesn’t like Talisa is beyond me.” He hums and grips the leash on his palm. He inspects her outfit but she’d like to think he’s checking her out. “Oh but you’re going to jog. I won’t.” He grieved on the conflict of activities but an idea sparked in his head. “How about we’ll go to the park together and maybe we’ll meet again?” He proposed.

To be quite honest, she felt truly thrilled that it wasn’t her who suggested they walk together and he did also expressed desire to see her outside of their apartments. Maybe to an extent, be more than acquaintance. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” She agrees.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For weeks, Margaery enjoys the ten minute walk to the park with Robb because it felt like it’s their thing. They would update each other on things that transpired in their lives and laugh. She learned Robb moved here because of his job in an architectural firm and though Talisa lives at Upper East Side, she still makes time to visit though sometimes it’s almost rare. 

Her Sunday jogging routine is literally centred on Robb. Usually, she goes by the fountain that is across the section where Robb walks his dog. But she finds herself jogging nearer to where he is, constantly passing at his side, and enjoying the little wave he aims at her and that curl of a smile making her heart accelerate more than her exercise. And she makes sure that her time ends exactly the time Robb ends his walk. This is an ample of time because he walks Greywind for about an hour and a half. 

Like right now, Margaery is walking beside Robb, laughing at a peculiar case he handled. Greywind is in front of them, his tail contently wagging, and his fur shining. Robb’s pet liking for her is so profound that he lets Margaery hold the leash so she can walk the dog. 

“Would you like to come in for a drink? I don’t have any right now though.” Robb suggested and she wasn’t sure if the light behind him made his mouth pinker for effect on his request. It wasn’t like she needed anything else to convince her because she now entered her apartment.

Somehow, the vibe, the range of white to beige furniture, fits his personality perfectly. “Nice place.” She comments and sits down on one of the plush sofas. Without hesitation, Greywind leaps and lands next to him with a thundering bark and she laughs, not really minding as she combs his hand through his luscious fur.

Robb returns to the scene with a tray. His mouth curves at the sight before him and sets the tray on the glass coffee table. “Aww, he looks so cosy! I think he loves you more than he loves me…” He lightly complained with a huff. He offered her a cold glass of the said drink.

Margaery laughs. “I’m irresistible with the canines.” She boasts and winks. It was mesmerizing hear his musical laughter and that timid smile she’s beginning to like way too much.  _ Damn, Talisa is one lucky woman.  _ She sipped from it and smacked her lips together in satisfaction. “That’s good lemonade, Robb!”

His cheeks dimpled at this compliment. It was a miracle how their cheeks don’t hurt at how they constantly smile at each other. “Can I ask you something?” Robb asks, now more reluctant yet curios as he eyes her. Robb’s hands fidget on the edges of the pillow on his lap.

Margaery leans on the back of the couch with one arm spread on the top of her lean clad thighs. “Shoot, Robb.” She encourages.

“What are your recommendations of restaurants? I’m tired of microwave dinner. And you’ve been here longer than me so it’d be better if I take your advice.” Robb inquired. 

She hides the small satisfied smile that would’ve surfaced because he asked her and not any of his co-workers. Robb confided with her and that only sparked her infatuation for him just a little brighter. “Yeah, I know a few places. Maybe I can show you around some time?” She proposed. This time it’s a bit of a challenge to not smile at this idea; spending extra days dining and exploring the great city they both live in.

Her new neighbour perked up at this with dented cheeks and sparkled eyes. “Oh, that is a great idea! Talisa did say I need to go out more.” He flippantly mentioned and rolled his eyes. “I might be a workaholic but I always make time for Greywind.” He coos at the aforementioned pet.

It’s an intrigue that Robb did not out rightly say his absentee girlfriend will accompany them in this trip. With this train of thought, she realized Talisa isn’t visiting him much often now and only every other day. This isn’t her business so Margaery clamps down his mouth so she won’t intrude on his personal life. 

“If Talisa thinks you’re not outgoing then, let’s show her. My family owns outstanding diner. It’s not even an hour away from here. Would you want to check that out?” Some would say she’s biting off more than she could take or that she should draw some boundaries in this friendship with Robb. But, Margaery has always favoured her opinion over anyone else’s.

“I’d love to! From your stories, it feels like I can already taste the pies and cakes.” He admits. It’s true though, she always narrates amusing anecdotes of the shop. And she would talk all day if it means she gets rewarded with Robb’s pearls of laughter and gleaming grin. 

“You will love the place.”  Margaery assured confidently. What she didn’t include in her suggestion is her grandmother is quite done of her talks centred around Robb and would rather much see the man for herself. The older woman threatens to call a priest the next time she talks of him and not bring him to the diner.

“You sure?”

“Definitely!” 

Someone closed the front door and dainty footsteps followed. And Talisa walked into the scene of Grewyind nipping at Margaery’s palm, Robb and her talking freely. She loudly clears her throat. It’s evident she doesn’t approve of the scene because she narrows her eyes at the other admirer of Robb in the room.

Robb, on the other hand, races to her and kisses her forehead. “Hi, what are you doing here?” He asks in surprise. 

She lifted her hands to show she bought Chinese takeout. “I wrapped up my work early so I can spend an afternoon with you.” She pointedly said and kissed him smack on the mouth.

Margaery knows that Talisa dislikes her because she made brief eye contact before closing her eyes to continue the kiss. She clenches her jaw and slowly extracts Greywind away from her.

In an instant, Greywind is her favourite dog as he barks and nips at Talisa’s heels and disrupted their kiss. She stands up and laughed underneath her breathvery lightly so it won’t be indiscreet when Talisa groaned and cursed at the intervention. 

“I better go, Robb. And uh, it’s nice seeing you again Talisa.” Margaery said and waved good bye. She lowers her gaze to see Greywind following her and raises her hand in the air to prevent this.

“Are you a dog trainer? Is that why that mutt likes you way too much?” Talisa criticized with a ghosting smirk on her face.

Robb frowns. “No, she’s not, babe. Don’t be rude to her.” He scolds and rubs his girlfriend’s arm. “And do  _ not  _ call Greywind a mutt, Talisa.” He huffs in an offended tone.

_ Thank you Greywind.  _ She praises as she closes the door and finally lets the grin twist her mouth in triumph.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next two weeks could not arrive faster. Paperwork has never been more of a hassle and time consuming than now, her eyes constantly dragging back to the clock up her wall. Being in the HR and being the head department is such a stressful job but she manages efficiently well. If she was to be honest, the additional energy could be derived from the thought of spending a day with Robb. Discussions and lunch breaks blur into a haze until it was the awaited day; Saturday.

Margaery stood before Robb’s door at exactly ten a.m. though not wanting to look too invested in their hangout, she waited precisely two minutes before knocking on the door. In an instant it swung open and revealed Robb casually dressed. He wore a spruce coloured long sleeved shirt with jeans and sneakers. With the light behind him, his curls looked impossibly softer and his artic shaded eyes are brighter. 

“Hey, you look pretty, Marg.” Robb complimented. 

The outfit she donned is a sleeveless summer dress in a bubblegum shade that touches the floor and matching sandals. “You look dashing as well.” She returned the praise and together they walked along the hallway. “Have you told Talisa about this?” She inquired with an innocent tone. She wouldn’t want any tension between the couple because of this activity.

He sighed. “I did but she hasn’t replied.” He answered. 

It’s an unspoken rule between them that they’re not to talk about his girlfriend. If one’s to divulge on this, they probably don’t want their little bubble be popped by reality. Yet, she couldn’t help but include this in the on-going list of Robb Being Sad Because Of That Doctor. 

“At least you informed her.” Margaery half-heartedly comforts him. She nearly reached for his hand but her mind is quick to torment her with the fact that only the woman who’s saddening Robb has the right to that small act of pleasure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As planned, it took an hour and a half to arrive at the said diner. It’s located within the lines of other pastry shops and boutique stores. 

“This is such a lovely neighbourhood.” Robb comments as he takes in the sight of the new area. He hasn’t gone out much because he always makes a bee line to his apartment the moment he’s finished with his work. 

A little huff of pride swells in her as she observes Robb out and about because of their intention of hanging out today. He definitely needs to go out more. “Don’t put ours down just yet, Stark.” Margaery warns with a farce glower that made him laugh.

But what made the diner they were entering much more special were the simple yet elegant decorative roses of different kind that formed an arch that served as the entrance. Upon entering the establishment, a soothing wordless song along with the enticing smell of sweets wafted in their noses. There crowd of costumers weren’t in waves because she can see cliques of teenagers, elderly couples, and adults enjoying the food. 

“How long has this been open?” He asked as she directs him to an empty table by the large window. They sat on plush chairs and their cream table had a gold potted rose perched in the middle of it. 

“It’s been with my family for quite some time. My grandmother and father still visit here. Loras, my brother, handles the books and expenditures.” She explained with pride in her voice and smile. This quaint diner is known miles around and people would gush to her and her family how amazing and cosy this place is. “Even though we have a sufficient staff, I help out in the weekends.”

He relaxes on his sit with a matching beam. “That’s amazing.” He commented and they both turned towards the waitress, pen and notepad on hand. 

“Your orders, please?” She requested with a ready smile.

Margaery felt discreetly relieved in her family being absent today. It would be embarrassing if any one of them were here. She smiled as she eyed the items on the menu, the very same ones she constantly helps make when she isn’t overloaded with her work.

“They shall have the very best specials. Run along and tell the chefs.” A familiarly stern voice ordered. The waitress obeyed and she walked away from their table. An older woman stood before their table, her intelligent slate eyes glinting and a small smirk on her lips. “Hello, little rose.” She greeted.

Margaery’s eyes widened. “Grandmother, what a pleasant surprise!” She exclaimed in return and stood up to kiss her smooth cheek. “Robb this is Olenna, my grandmother. And this is Robb Stark.” She introduced and gestured to her guest in their diner.

Her grandmother assessed the man and nothing on her face gave away the conclusion she arrived at. “Why, hello Robb. Quite a handsome lad, Margaery.” She praises and pats her hand. “No need to hope you’ll enjoy what we shall serve you because you will.” She assured and saunters to another table, chatting with the costumers.

“I apologize for Grandmother she can be so conceited!” Margaery laughed and sat on the chair once more. 

Robb shook his head. “It’s okay. She seems to be an amusing person to talk to.” He said and he grinned at seeing their orders. There were two tall glasses of milkshakes; one appeared to be mango flavoured while the other drink is chocolate flavoured with deep chocolate syrup designs. And they were given two plates of delectably decorated cheesecakes.

Talks have never been a bore for the two of them as they delved in several fields of topics, laughing and revealing more of them with ease. As their conversation flowed like wine filling a glass. Margaery noted how her grandmother’s gaze constantly traces back to them, a secret in her eyes that she unfortunately can decipher. She’s curious but patient enough for the answers. 

But Margaery isn’t sure if she has them or if there’s anything to even question about. 

Robb chuckled and gazes at her with his eyes glittering and his plush mouth curved in such an adoring manner. 

She found herself smiling as well. “What is it?” She wondered, her focus is how happy he is. Maybe it’s because of her but she likes to think it’s because of the food they just finished. 

“I can see you running around in this café. A little apron on your waist, smiling, and charming everyone; it’s a nice image in my head.” He confesses rather shyly. He lowered his eyes, suddenly bashful and a light pink blush dusting his stubble cheeks.

_ Gods,  _ Margaery marvelled at how fascinating this man is. “If you want, you can visit me when I am on duty.” She proposes. She twirls the straw through her chocolate milkshake, failing in hiding the smile at that idea.

His face impossibly brightened in hearing her words. “I can and I will.” He vows with a certainty that induced her heart to flutter. He checked his watch and lightly groaned. “Unfortunately, we have to leave because the traffic might be worse if we don’t.” He agonises. 

‘Hold on, I’ll go to the bathroom real quick.”  Margaery informed Robb and rose from her seat. She went near the chaser then turned right, she opened the corner cream door. Washing her hands as the toilet flushes; she inclined her chin to see her reflection and realized she’d been humming a song she heard in a radio. She doesn’t hum unless she feels comfortable. Maybe it’s because she’s back at her family’s diner.

When she returns to their table, mild horror sent tremors in her as she witnesses Olenna freely talking with Robb. It was immensely worrying on what her loose and sharp minded grandmother would speak of with Robb. What worries her? She couldn’t translate her worries in words. In hurried steps, she pauses before them with a nervous smile. “I hope you both are speaking about good things.” She chimes in.

The older lady stood up and patted her cheek. “Robb, love, why don’t you wait by your car? Let us speak for a moment or two.” She instructs with a stern voice.

Robb bobs his head. “Of course. Take as long as you want, ladies.” He assures and he exits with the chirp of the doorbell of the diner.

“He’s a delight to talk to.” Olenna began with a tone that implies more of her words. “Your stories of him aren’t far from the source of it. He really is gentleman; a very taken and charming man.” There wasn’t any accusation in her tone but merely a direct fact; the way she’s known for by anyone who knows her.

“Grandmother, he’s just a friend.” Margaery lightly protests.

A dry laugh met her words. “Then why did you bring him here, a much personal place for you?” Olenna puts forth as she vaguely gestures at the establishment they’re in.

Now wasn’t the time to mention she spent days  pouring over the places of cafes, diners, and coffee shops all over the city to find a perfect fit for Robb. She had an urge to make sure everything would be perfect, that he would be happy. She clamps her mouth shut so these words wouldn’t be uttered.

“He wanted to try out new places to eat. He’s a rather reclusive man and I’m probably the nearest friend he has.” She argues with much more force. If only she were to admit she’s trying to defend what shouldn’t be there.

_ What’s so wrong with being with a friend?  _ She grumbled in her thoughts.

Her grandmother regarded her in an expression Margaery couldn’t properly interpret. Or maybe, it’s a topic she wouldn’t dare to study or even skim along. 

“Nonetheless, I approve of him.” She concluded in finality. “Go on now. He’s waiting for you but I have a feeling you are too.” 

With several thoughts swimming in her head, she walks up to Robb, leaning against his car. Their subtle grins are glowing if either of them would only admit it.

Robb shed himself of the jacket he has on and offered it to her. “You’re cold.” He observes.

When she wore the denim jacket, it nearly swallowed her whole frame and the sleeves moved past her wrists that she had to fold them twice. She grinned at him. “I think I’m comfy now!” She said in gratitude.

As they sat beside each other in his car, the same song she sang came out of the speakers. They sang it in a mocking horrid tune and they kept on laughing over their attempts. The sunset ahead of the road is washing over their faces of orange hues, making their discreet blissed expressions softer.

_ I think I’m in love.  _ Margaery speculated in her thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Margaery checked her watch as the elevator came to a stop. The time is quarter to ten since the traffic was slightly hectic and it was the weekend. She and Robb walked along the hallway, silent but content in the day’s activity.

“Marg?” She turns to see Robb, looking coy and reluctant at his next words. “Can I stay for a while? Greywind is with his dog sitter until tomorrow and the quiet is unsettling for me. Just for an hour or two then I’ll leave, I swear.” She bites back a smile. Like she can ever deny him anything. If he would ask for winter at this very moment, she’d do just about that.

She felt the quiver in her steps as she trailed behind Margaery. This reminded her of a high school scenario in which she lets her crush enter her room with the secretive hope of making out with him. She flipped the switch and the living room bathed in the lights. 

It was simple enough; a flat screened television prompted on a shelf and a glass table in front of it with mocha coloured sofas around it. 

“Would you like to drink something?” Margaery asks as she goes in the kitchen and inspects her fridge. Luckily, there’s either orange juice or bottle of water. Margaery chose the bottle of water.

“Nice place you have here.” Robb says as he continues to survey her apartment. He proceeds to sit down on the sofa and gestures for her to do the same. 

“Thanks but there isn’t much tour here. There’s my bedroom, the bathroom, and behind us is the kitchen.” Margaery enumerated. She then presses a button on the remote and it turns the television on.

“The diner was so wonderful. I really like it. Maybe I can visit it again when I have free time from the ton of work I have.” Robb gushes with a puff of laughter. He must’ve felt that this is important because he turns his body so his feet are pointing to her. The light of the screen shadows on the slope of his nose and how pink his lips are. “I don’t think I could feel more welcomed than tonight. Thank you so much, Marg.” He uttered with such earnest that his silky voice could persuade a jury of his innocence from a case.

Love comes in varying forms. But for Margaery, it’s the unrequited kind and the harsh truth binds her hands away so she couldn’t hold his hands. She wanted to kiss him at that moment, let their lips move against each other instead of letting the tension thicken more. 

“I’m glad that you’re happy.” She replied with sincerity. Aside from her pathetic whines, the hurt lessens by how tranquil Robb feels. 

“To be honest, I’m so thankful that you invited me too. The stress from work and Talisa is starting to mess with my head.” Robb reveals with a sad smile. Sad and the man before her should never be in the same sentence if that word describes him. He deserves the whole damn world.

“I’m sure you’ll push through it.” Margaery comforts. She is uncomfortable in seeing this extraordinary architect be saddened over some woman who barely sees him.

“I don’t know. Even before I moved, there’s a strain in our relationship like tension that only strengthens when we’re together. I feel like we’re in a slump or something.” He further discussed with slumped shoulders and fidgeting hands. “What’s so much worse is that whenever I visit her I feel like a guest in her home. I don’t know what to do. Sansa assures me relationships have ups and downs but maybe it’s going down the hill for sure now….” He trailed off and exhaled shakily. He wiped a few tears on his cheeks and groaned at how shaken he is from this revelation.

Margaery took out her handkerchief and gently took a hold of Robb’s cheek and wiped the other tears that leaked out and spilled on his cheeks. She did this with precision and delicate strokes until his skin is dry of the tears he shed. She brazenly looks into his eyes; those artic like eyes now burn bright like an ice berg shining because of the shine of the television. “If your relationship is all rainbows and sunshine, you wouldn’t know how to really value the person. You have to suffer to relish their company. You’ll survive this.” She murmurs in ease because she knows that he has a strong and loving heart and he can get past this. 

Robb nods. “You’re right. Of course you are. Thank you, Marg.” He breathes in reply. 

Later in the night, Robb scanned through her movie files to decide on what to watch and settled on the grand choice of Antman. Meanwhile, Margaery cooked popcorn in the microwave and served orange juice and beer, hers and his respectively. 

Towards the half of the movie, she realized Robb has his arm draped casually behind her. Margaery’s hand would occasionally brush against his thigh to get more popcorn, and it all came natural between them. Since she didn’t want to ruin this accidental comfort, she says nothing and continues to watch the movie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few more months pass by before anything at large occurred. Margaery just arrived at her floor, bone tired from work, but content at having in executing an effective training program for the company she works for.

Just then, Robb’s door opened and his head peaked at her with a relieved grin. He is frantically waving at his neighbour to enter his apartment without having the need to explain. 

Margaery slips in the living room and she closes the door with a loud sound. He’s wrapped in a loose grey sweater and without explanation; he grabs her hand to drag her to his bedroom.

Though there’s a wicked tingling in her, she knows it isn’t what her libido is yearning for. She sits at the edge of Robb’s cloud like navy bed and drops her satchel bag on the floor. “Robb, are you all right?” She pressed aloud rather concerned of his frenzied actions.

Robb turns to her and he looks absolutely breath-taking. His dark curls are still unruly, his eyes wide and distractingly bright, and he kept on biting his lower lip. “Talisa has texted me and she said she made reservations in a restaurant! Thirty more minutes and I need your input.” He informed her in a rushed manner.

Then, without warning, he tugged the back of his shirt and threw it over at the chair beside his bed. He wore a classic and fitting tux with the blazer stopping at his waist and the sleeves perfectly fits on his biceps in an also comfortable way. His dark slacks hug his thick thighs in an alluring manner.

Margaery could only stare at him in slightly widened eyes, her breath breaking in her throat that it felt like she’s viewing a scene that could make the stoniest of people feel something. 

“I-I went shopping with Sansa and her girlfriend last Friday. You think this is okay?” Robb worriedly asked. Maybe he derived his anxiety from his friend’s gaping stare and silence. 

“I, I think you’re ineffable tonight, Robb. I don’t even know  _ how  _ to describe that you’re truly exquisite…” Margaery breathed in reply. She tilted her chin up and saw Robb being flustered at her response. This only sets her heart and veins in an entirely new set of frenzy buzz.

Just then, Greywind came into the room, barking happily at the sight of two of them. He jumped giddily at Robb but then gave his energetic greeting at Margaery. 

She guffawed and combed her hand through his furs and lets the dog lick her face. “Wow, you really missed me Greywind!” She exclaims. The dog escapes her grip and bounces on the bed, barking and licking Margaery with glee.

Margaery pats Greywind on the rough surface of his nose and in an instant; the pet curls on her lap and snuggles against the crook of her arm. “Maybe I can watch him tonight? I don’t have anything to do.” She indicated and stroked Greywind’s head. 

Robb turns to her. “Are you sure, Margaery? You can stay here if you want. The restaurant is near her place anyways.” He says with a hint of confusion and shock.

She nods. “Yeah, Greywind and I will have tons of fun without his owner!” She joked and earned laughter from the dashingly suited man. “Enjoy the night, Stark.” She said and moved to the living room. 

Robb followed afterwards, rechecking his wallet. “Marg, there’s food in the fridge for you to either reheat or you can eat my ice cream but you’ll need to reimburse them when I get back. I’m not sure when I’ll be return so feel free to use the guest room.” He instructed then went beside her on the sofa to kiss the side of her head. He laughs and ruffles her hair a little and then does the same with his dog.

If she’s to be honest, she has the fleeting sensation of this staccato kiss in her mind with a silver lock. “It’s fine. And have fun.” She tries to not associate his enjoyment to Talisa. She merely wishes that he enjoys the night regardless if Talisa is a huge factor in this.  

This is love in its purest and selfless form, Margaery thought in mild torment as she sees Robb exit the living room; happily whistling a tune of a song and notably thrilled to meet his girlfriend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Around ten in the evening, Greywind is tucked in his doggie bed, and after eating Chinese takeout, she’s on the couch again, staring at the on-going news that she didn’t take note of. All she could imagine is Robb, glowing with elation, his mouth stretched into the sweetest of smiles and it’s all because of Talisa.  She clenches her jaw and closes her eyes, trying to avoid the type of thoughts that sinks inferiority deep in her gut; an occurence that rarely occurs to her.

The slam of the door luckily didn’t wake Greywind. She turned and in surprise, is treated with a peculiar sight of Robb. In an instant, she knew there was something wrong deriving from how slumped his posture is, his jacket on his bended arm, and his head is craned downwards.

“Robb? What’s wrong?” Margaery gently asked as she walked up to him and cupped his shoulder. It struck iciness in her whole body in seeing anguish painted in his wrinkled eyebrows, watery eyes, and a petulant pout on his lips. His grief stricken face is exceedingly obvious with the dampness of his cheeks and the slight redness of his nose.

Without any warning, he dropped his jacket and lurched forward and circled his well-defined arms around her shoulders, her face buried in his chest. “Talisa and I broke up.” He murmured against her clothed shoulder and his grip tightened a fraction more.

This announce uttered tremulously felt like a firm hand had an iron grip on her heart making it hard to breathe. She rubs her hand up and down his back then with her free hand she closes the door and manoeuvres him in surprising strength, but also because Robb is mimicking her actions so they sat side by side on the couch.    

“I heard its cathartic to talk about this. So, what happened I mean if you’re up to it?”

“We talked about relationship. And we came to the conclusion that going back and forth is too much work because we already have much to do in the office. So we split up.” Robb elaborated and lifted his chin a little bit and smiled; it wasn’t the same saddened smile when he opened up about Talisa. He didn’t flinch away this embrace and merely gazes at her. “Marg, I’m fine really.” He assures.

“Really? You’re really okay? Maybe it’ll settle in later than sooner.” Margaery cautiously brought forth. “Can I ask a question?”

Robb nods. 

“Do you love her?” Being a masochist, she had to convince himself that even if they’re not together, they still dated for months and the memories have glued in his mind.

Robb leans his head on the back of the sofa, staring at her through his lashes, looking unintentionally enticing. “I did.” He could’ve heard the loud crack of her heart and ventured on anyways. “But, I only loved the idea of loving her. Talisa is the perfect woman to have an ideal marriage with and you know, a family. I wanted the perfect life and with her, I could achieve that.” He confesses and sighed. “But looking back, she’s never really been attentive to me. Talisa only returns when she thinks she’s losing me but the thing is, she never had me.” There was a code beneath his words, buried in his soft voice that he couldn’t decipher that he’s trying to hide. 

_ Well then since they broke up…  _ a little suave voice chortled at the back of her mind.

“Thank you for taking care of Greywind, Marg. You’re so thoughtful about Greywind. He definitely loved the candy bar stuff toy you gave him!” He gushed and laughed a little. 

She nods, grateful this fresh breakup was a mutually agreed one and there isn’t much pain inflected upon any parties involved. “Of course, he’s an adorable pet.” She says and lets Robb’s fingers drift on the curve of her spine. It seems to be a mindless action so Margaery allows for him to circle more loose patterns. She enjoys how her arms are loosely wounded on his torso. Neither of them is moving away from their positions that the next morning, their bodies ached at the awkward and comfy positions yet smiles lit up their faces.

Weeks morphed into months and tumbled into a year and everything came into the same routine but somehow, it was also different and the good kind. Their weekend walks continued with Robb walking Greywind. Margaery passing by him as she jogs around the park then they would eat at a café for brunch. There is an air of ease and comfort with Robb that she hasn’t felt with anyone else in her life. As though they didn’t need labels or even a relationship because the things they do together and the familiarity beyond this lifetime are sufficient for her.

Now, the tradition of volunteering at her family’s diner, Robb joins her, Most of the time, they go together and he’s slowly and warmly welcomed to her family. He talks with them freely like they have known each other for a long time. 

At times, most of them would ask her if the situation has changed since the breakup. Margaery always answers in a negative manner. After all, she doesn’t know how Robb feels about her. Yes, they have been friends for more than a year now but there aren’t any tell-tale signs that Robb would reciprocate her feelings. She would rather love in silence than risk their friendship for something that ever can’t be returned. 

What if Robb knows his closest friend loves him but chooses to ignore it? Maybe he’s seeing other people under her nose. Maybe-Margaery pushes these toxic tar thoughts away from her mind.

She didn’t need to go over the painful list of Why I Can’t Confess. She’s reminded of it every day when they eat either at his or her place and they end up cuddling and watching a movie but neither saying a thing about the natural feeling that comes along with whatever they do. Or sometimes, Robb cooks for her and it’s one of the best foods she has ever eaten. He has this megawatt smile that can charge a small town.

Winter sets in a few days ago. But it doesn’t stop the tradition they have implored. She just had to use the weather as an excuse to make hot chocolate with him and bask in the warmth of his company even more so.

“Happy Second Friendsary.” Robb announced with a laugh. He’s beside her, walking on the hallway, Margaery’s thick white coat nearly obscuring her body.

She laughs. Greywind’s leash wrapped around her wrist as he walks forward, feet tapping on the floor, and he occasionally looks back at them, smiling.  “Oh yeah? Where’s my gift?” She jokingly demands. 

When they arrive at the crossroad of their apartment, she untangles the leash from her palm and hands it to Robb. She noted that Robb is intently staring at her. Becoming self-conscious, she asks “Robb, what’s wrong?”

“Marg, I-I’m in love with you. I, I am so in love with you.” Robb confesses in such a soft and loving tone that she’s almost certain these sweet words aren’t aimed at her. 

She doesn’t reply. How can she? When all year she has been trying to push away what she thought could never happen. And that is Robb feels the same as she does. Part of her mind is reeling in amazement but the majority of her nearly wants to pinch her arm and truly be convinced this isn’t some sick dream.

Robb rubs his gloves together and nervously laughed. “I’ve been trying to make sure this feeling isn’t derived from the desperation of breakup but each moment I spend with you, my heart swells with more love. “ He says with veneration. His smile; oh that’s sweeter than any dessert a chef could cook up, far better than anything her diner could ever come up with. “You’re constant in my life ever since I moved here. I didn’t have this before I moved here. I’ve never had someone who’s so consistent in affection and comfort and everything else I didn’t think I’d need. Marg, I’m so in love with you.” 

_ Fuck.  _ She screamed in her mind. Staring at this man, with his wide eyed and lovingly expressive stare, she wonders what deity above deemed her worthy of this look, of him, and of his achingly romantic words of admiration. 

He must’ve interpreted her silence as something negate as he nods and fidgets with his hands. “I know I just ruined our friendship and I’m sorry for loving you…” He stopped as a sob burst in his throat.

This snapped Margaery out of her stupor as she approaches him and cradles his cheeks. He leans forward and tenderly kisses the tip of his nose. “Don’t be sorry because I’ve loved you since you suggested that we walk down the park together.” She murmurs and doesn’t dare to blink. Seeing the wonder sparkle in his eyes is something that ignites fireworks in her chest.

“That’s the first time we met.” Robb pointed out in a tone of confusion and awe. “On this very spot, I, I saw you with Greywind….” 

She inches closer, their nose brushing and their breaths becoming one like their souls are finally reconnecting in such a close proximity. “I have loved you even if it was unrequited.” She admits before closing the distance. She finally kisses him the way she’s been dreaming of since they met on the very same hallway in what felt like a lifetime ago.


End file.
